The melting of aluminum with gas or oil-fired reverberatory furnaces typically has an energy efficiency of 25% to 40% and produces significant emissions of CO2, and NOx compounds. Melting aluminum with electrical induction furnaces reduces emissions, but the energy efficiency is reduced by the need to cool the induction coil. Induction melting also requires significant electric supply power infrastructure. Electrical resistance furnaces may also be used to melt aluminum using radiation from electrical resistance elements, but the rate of melting is low. Another attribute of hydrocarbon-fired reverberatory furnaces and electric resistance furnaces is significant melt loss, e.g., ranging from 1 to 5%, attributable to oxidation.